gregoryhorrorshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pingu Penguin
Hi Pingu Penguin -- we are excited to have Gregory Horror Show Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:08, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! I just found out that I had this game for ages because I found it one day while searching my bookshelf. I am planning to start a page on Day One and continue on form there. Since I have no manual or cover picture. I don't know how to save! Please tell me. I will also add each characters timetable for each day. Thanks for making this Wiki!GregoryGreg 11:20, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Anyway,what should I start with? Should I also include each guests weakness? Or should I do a map?GregoryGreg 11:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC) New Info I am currnetly playing through the game. My first update will be day one. Delay Sorry about that I payed the game as both characters boy and girl. Now i'm ready to update!!!! If I can find my update page of couse..... dear help me. GregoryGreg 13:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Greetings, Mr. Penguin; I'd like a room. I'm known as supercomputer276. I'm faily knowledgeable on both Wikis and Gregory Horror Show, and I hope I'll be able to help get this Wiki in shape. I'd like to start by pointing out that any page that has the templates on them is added to Category:Templates; this can be resolved by encasing the Category:Templates tag on the bottom of the templates in tags.--SuperComputer276 21:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Very Long Delay Hi GregoryGreg here. My server banned this website so I couldn't edit at all (I operate it form work) anyway I hopefully be adding the stuff I promised soon so wish me luck. Sorry for the very long delay which seemed like a broken promise.Ligency 08:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Idea for the Gregory Horror Show Wikia Hi, I am just writig to say what an awesome Wikia page you have here. I have an idea which may be useful to you. Did you know that you can make your own background for the Wikia pages? I was just thinking, you could maybe upload a background to do with Gregory Horror Show? I could help with the design if you like.... Thank you for your time, Dogs2me 12:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Character Memos Hi, I'm a massive GHS fan and know a lot about the game (and love the anime too) I'm not great on Wikis but I want to share my obscure GHS knowledge. Firstly, how come the character memos aren't showing when all of the information has been filled in on the memo templates? Gregory Girl (talk) 21:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) 08/11/15